


Percy Jackson and the Meddling Time Travelers (Correcting the Past: Part 2)

by DivineBlackDragon



Series: A Stupidly Cliche Percy Jackson Time Travel Series [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Alive Luke Castellan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF demigods, Bad Writing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not really edited, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy is SO DONE, There's A Tag For That, When it's also on wattpad you know its bad, chaos is a bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBlackDragon/pseuds/DivineBlackDragon
Summary: *Part 2 of Correcting the Past.Percy and the gang (along with many other demigods and gods) traveled back in time. Supposedly, it was the Fates' fault. Now, however, they aren't so sure...On top of that, the universe is falling apart, even as a new spy lies undiscovered and the threat of Kronos is creeping ever closer. The past gods are getting suspicious, the gang's timeline is falling apart and it's all they can do to try to keep the younger versions of the campers alive. But right now, it's time to journey once again into the Sea of Monsters...only this time, it's much more dangerous. Good thing both Percys are coming along with enough dry humor to lighten up the seemingly inevitable doom of the apocalypse, right?(Or: In which I valiantly attempt to fix all the plot-holes I made in the first installment of this series while at the same time trying to cram in a good plot, character development, and figure out what the heck I'm actually doing.)ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN. ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE.





	1. In Which Percy is so Done (And so is Annabeth)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from Wattpad and FFnet.

 

The school year, had, for once, been very enjoyable, the now seventeen-year-old Percy thought. He had a job working at a candy store with his past self's mom, and regularly visited his younger self and both Percys' respective mothers, while staying at Camp Halfblood the rest of the year to spend time with Poseidon. This afternoon, Percy and the younger Sally would be picking up thirteen year old Percy to drive to Camp Halfblood, the place that both Percy's would be staying in the summer for yet another year.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

And there was Annabeth.

Percy's amazing, beautiful girlfriend stood in the doorway of his past self's bedroom, the place future Percy had decided to hang out at until it was time to go pick up the younger Percy from Meriwether College Prep. This wasn't the first time the couple from the future had decided to stay at past Percy's apartment, if only to be able to escape Camp sometimes and hang out with the past versions of the Jacksons.

Percy looked up at his girlfriend from his younger self's bed, smiling widely. "What's up, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth frowned. "I've been thinking, Percy, about the events from this year the first time around. I'm worried that our interference with the past changed something irreparably, and now there's no guarantee who will get out of this war alive and who won't."

Percy mulled it over in his head. "Yeah, I see what you're getting at, but why are you telling me this, Wise Girl? Is something wrong?"

"Percy, didn't the attack from those Laistrygonian Giants occur at the end of the school year when you were thirteen?"

"Yeah, why?...Oh Hades."

Sixteen year old Annabeth sighed. "I'll tell your mom where we're going." She disappeared from the doorway of Percy's bedroom. "Ms. Jackson! We're borrowing your car!"

"For the hundredth time, call me Sally, Annabeth. Keys are by the door!" Came the muffled reply.

"Thanks, Ms. Sally!" She turned back to Percy, who was pulling on his shoes. "I'll meet you at the car; hurry, Seaweed Brain!"

Annabeth disappeared from the doorway and Percy took a moment longer to grab a few weapons. With pen in his pocket and a new watch shield made by Leo on his wrist, Percy dashed past his mother and out the door, calling out a hurried "Bye Mom, not coming to work today!"

Percy made it down the stairs and into the Jackson family's new car in record time, hopping into the passenger seat just a moment before Annabeth slammed the gas pedal.

"At what time was your P.E. class?" Annabeth asked, turning a corner.

"Uh...Don't remember."

"You don't remember? How do you not—"

She slammed on the brakes to avoid running a red light.

"It's been awhile! I can't even keep all of the events from two different wars spanning almost half my life straight, never mind my eighth grade schedule!" Percy defended.

"Never mind. We'll figure everything out once we get there." Annabeth sighed. "Let's hope we taught our younger selves enough to keep them alive."

"Hey, I got a question."

" _What_ , Percy."

"Why didn't we just use The Gray Sisters' taxi? Not that I want to, but they're faster—"

"Son of a sea god!" Annabeth cursed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"...Um, Annabeth... _I_  am a son of a sea god."

"Right. Sorry seaweed brain."

"...Hey Annabeth, do you remember where the school is?"

"No, I thought you did?!"

"...Our younger selves are going to die."

 

* * *

 

Thirteen-Year-Old Percy Jackson was feeling...uneasy. There was something wrong. What it was, he didn't know, but the feeling of something breathing on the back of his neck was eerie. And somewhat weird. Exams had been going okay, sure, but he couldn't get rid of the persistent feeling of dread. His older self, who he was calling Perseus in his head cause calling him Percy too would be just weird and  _he_ really didn't want to be Perseus—Ahem. He was getting off track. The point was, Perseus had told him—multiple times, in fact, as if his older self thought he was stupid or something—that anytime there was a feeling of wrongness, it was 100 percent likely that something was wrong, and that something would always have to do with him. Percy was betting on his "godly radar" that Sloan's new friends had something to do with the feeling . The friends that were currently staring creepily at Percy...Yeah, the feeling was definitely coming from them.

Percy turned to Tyson, the kid that caused Perseus to act weirdly when Percy mentioned him. "Hey, let's go, big guy, we've got to get to gym."

"—Jackson. Hey, Jackson! I'm talking' to you!" Percy ignored Sloan. The bully had been taunting him until he'd realized Percy hadn't been paying attention since he'd introduced his new "buddies," and now he was growing progressively more ticked off as Percy focused on other things. The bell rang, and Percy was finally able to escape, pulling Tyson along behind him.

Sloan growled. Jackson was gonna get it for sure.

 

* * *

 

Twelve-year-old Annabeth ducked and spun as middle school kids swarmed around her. Getting Percy's attention was a chore and a half, even without the whole being invisible and the crowd. Right now, it was downright impossible. The second bell rang and suddenly the hallway was empty, as if by magic. Annabeth huffed and readjusted her cap. She marched down the hall in the direction Percy had gone. Luke was waiting outside the building for her to fetch Percy, hiding by using future Annabeth's invisibility cap that he had...borrowed, so she needed to hurry. Her brother in all but blood had helped her sneak out of Camp to talk to Percy, mostly because she was quite sure the future Percy and her own future self had not yet been informed of the problems at Camp.

She entered the gym quietly, easing the door open and slipping inside. Not that it mattered, as everyone was too busy watching a weaponless Percy recklessly charge towards a giant. What the Hades was he doing? Annabeth swore under her breath and drew her dagger. She charged at the giant's back and plunged her knife hilt deep into the monster's body. The giant stiffened, and just a moment later disintegrated into golden sand. Percy blinked at her. Annabeth belatedly realized that her baseball cap had fallen off when she had charged at the giant. Mentally, she shrugged. Well, at least Percy would actually listen to her now. The jerk that had been trying to bully Percy all day was stuttering and staring at Annabeth in shock. Actually, that reminded her—"And you," she growled, punching him as hard as she could, "lay off my friend." 

The kid collapsed and she turned to Percy.

"Annabeth. . .How did you. . .how long have you. . ."

The seaweed brain couldn't seem to figure out what to say.

"It's not just me," Annabeth clarified, "Luke's here too. We've been trying to find a good time to talk to you all morning."

"Luke? Seriously? Why? Wait, that shadow I saw this morning—that was—"

Annabeth felt her face heat up, but tried to ignore it. "Percy, now is not the time! Luke's outside waiting for us, we need to—"

"There!" A group of mortals burst into the room.

"Just meet me and Luke outside, okay? And bring your. . ." She glanced at the cyclops next to Percy, "friend," Annabeth hissed, placing her baseball cap on her head and hurriedly leaving through the hole in the wall. She ran into the alley she had last spoken to Luke at, pulled off her cap and whispered, "Luke? Luke!"

The teen in question appeared a few ways away from her, future Annabeth's cap in hand, and glanced around. "Annabeth? Where's Percy?"

"Coming," she stated shortly. "You know that cyclops that the future demigods told us about? The one that uses Peanut Butter as a war cry? Well Percy found the cyclops' younger self."

"Great." Luke sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

He didn't have time to say anything else, as Percy and the cyclops appeared at the mouth of the alley and Annabeth made a quick grab at Percy's arm to pull him into the alley. Percy glanced over at Luke before looking back at Annabeth expectantly. "What's going on?"

Annabeth grimly began to explain. "Percy, there's been trouble at Camp. More specifically, there's a traitor at Camp. One that not even the future demigods know."

Percy nervously glanced at the baby cyclops. "Um, Annabeth, do you really have to say this here—"

Annabeth couldn't help but feel a mix of incredulousness, irritation, and exasperation. By the expression on Luke's face, she could tell he felt the same.

"Percy, have you really not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Percy said defensively.

"Look, your friend isn't—I mean he's not—" Annabeth said, frustration welling up inside of her.

"What Annabeth's trying to say is that your. . . Friend . . . Isn't human," Luke cut in smoothly.

Percy looked bewildered. "So you're saying he's a demigod?"

"Of course not," Annabeth couldn't help but snap. "He's a  _cyclops,_ Percy, more specifically—"

The sound of slamming car doors cut her off. The three demigods and cyclops turned to watch the entrance to the alleyway warily. Hurried footsteps and two arguing voices sounded from just beyond the corner.

"—Of course they're here Wise Girl, I remember this alley—"

"And yet you didn't remember were your  _own school_ was—"

"—How many times do I have to say this: it  _wasn't important enough—_ "

An older Percy and Annabeth rounded the corner, each seventeen years old and much, much taller than younger Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth wanted to scream. What was the point of coming  _all the way out here and following Percy all morning_ if their older selves were just going to save the day?

The two time traveling demigods finally caught sight of the quartet and older Percy triumphantly exclaimed, "See? I told you it was this alley!"

Luke wasted no time. "Percy. Annabeth. We need to leave for camp immediately. Have you gotten the news about Camp and the new traitor?"


	2. In Which it Couldn't Possibly Get Any Worse (It Probably Will)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a prophecy. Because of course, there's ALWAYS a prophecy.

 

 

"What? No! what are you talking about?" Future Percy asked incredulously. "Annabeth and I haven't been in contact with anyone at camp in a week! You know we've been staying with my mortal mom—"

Future Annabeth elbowed Older Percy in the gut, cutting him off sharply.

"Seaweed Brain means 'no, we haven't.' So you're saying there's a traitor at camp, but it isn't  _you—_ " she emphasized, clearly making sure, and Luke nodded, a bit indignantly, "—and what's the news about camp, anyway?"

"Well," Luke said, "Currently the future gods, goddesses, and demigods are hiding out in Dedalus' Labyrinth—you have  _got_ to tell me how you guys found that, by the way—because Tantalus is currently in charge of camp and if he finds out that gods and demigods from the future are here...Well..."

"Wait, why is Tantalus there? You didn't poison Thalia's tree this time around,  _did you_?"

"Of course not! There's another traitor, as I told you before—"

"Wait," Future Percy said, paling drastically, "If it's a new traitor, one we didn't have before, and they're in camp too, with us, then—"

"—They know about _us_ ," Annabeth finished, horrified. "They know all about the future gods, goddesses and demigods, and  _who knows_  how much the spy knows, either, what with so many of us from the future  _here_ , we were bound to have let some sort of important information slip to them at some point. The timeline's probably been completely ruined! We have no idea  _what_ Kronos is planning now!"

Luke nodded grimly. "Annabeth, your younger self—" he waved towards twelve-year-old Percy and Annabeth, "—and I went to warn younger Percy and then Chiron told me to find and tell you, if you didn't know yet. But," he glanced hesitantly at the youngest of the group, "I think that's best saved for when we're back at camp."

"Yes, I know, you're right." Seventeen-year-old Annabeth visibly began to calm herself down. "First we need to get the camp, then we can figure out where to go from there."

"Uh, we don't have enough seats for everyone in Mom's car, Annabeth," Future Percy said.

Future Annabeth counted the group.

"I see. Yeah, we'd never be able to squeeze Tyson in with the rest of us. Half of us are going to need a different way to get to camp."

"The Gray Sisters' Taxi." Younger Annabeth decided firmly. "Current, er, well,  _past_ Percy can come with me."

Older Percy and Annabeth exchanged looks. Future Percy turned to Tyson, who was looking as confused as a cyclops can. "Hey, Tyson, I'm Percy from the future, and this is Annabeth, also from the future. We're going to Camp Half-Blood. If you'd like, you can come with us...or you can go with younger me. What do you think?"

The cyclops hesitated. "Won't hurt Tyson?" He asked slowly.

"What? No! Why would we do that? Of course not, buddy."

The cyclops thought about it for a minute, nose scrunched up and brow furrowed.

"Tyson will go with little Percy and girl with pretty hair," the cyclops decided firmly. Younger Annabeth scrunched up her nose. Younger Percy snorted.

"Alright then. Luke, how 'bout you ride with us," future Annabeth said, "and you two," she turned to her younger self and younger Percy. "Stay safe, we'll meet you at camp."

"Right, let's split up!" Older Percy said, and jogged out of the alley way.

"I feel like I'm in a cliché TV show or something," Luke muttered to the older Annabeth.

Older Annabeth laughed. "It's a Percy thing."

 

* * *

 

"Right, So what's the plan for when we get to camp?" Future Percy asked. Percy was driving, this time, because to be perfectly honest, he was a much better driver than Annabeth—"Says the Seaweed Brain!"—though it had still taken awhile to convince her to let him have the keys.

"We're going to have to sneak past Tantalus," Luke said, "so Hecate's going to cover the west side of camp with strong enough Mist that hopefully Tantalus won't see through, and sneak into the forest to arrive at the Labyrinth."

"About that," Future Percy's girlfriend piped up from the backseat, "How did you find a way to navigate the Labyrinth? I know our Rachel went back to the future after giving us that prophecy, so did you find another clear-sighted mortal? Or did you find Daedalus already?"

"Neither. Turns out, Hecate's probably the most useful goddess around, in this case," Luke said, "since she's the goddess of the Mist, she can also see through all the layers of the mist, so the Labyrinth can't hide anything from her. Her kids are okay at finding their way around too, but their strengths lie more in manipulating the Mist than anything else."

"Good to know," future Percy muttered. "On a different note, we're here."

 

* * *

 

Younger Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson stumbled out of the Gray Sister's taxi to shouting, fire, and screams.

"Annabeth! What's going on?"

Twelve year old Annabeth sucked in a sharp breath.

"No time, come on! We need to help them!"

The "them" in question was past Clarisse and Chris, along with some of the best fighters in camp. No one that could be from the future or any of the other demigods summoned here could be seen. Considering how insanely powerful the bulls were, the past campers were holding their own against them considerably well.

Percy uncapped Riptide, and the sword easily shimmered to life. Clarisse seemed to be handling Bull Two reasonably well, probably as a result of personal training from the future demigods. Bull One, on the other hand, was easily overpowering its attackers. The bull tossed its head, flinging a camper from the Hermes cabin ten feet away. Snorting steam, the bull turned and charged at the next closest target. Hundreds of pounds of metal monster crashed into a kid from the Apollo Cabin. The demigod crumpled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. The rest of the fighters scattered, running in every direction. Percy, remembering his fight with the Minotaur, got ready to charge.

"Wait! Percy, stop! Those are Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. We can't fight them without Medea's Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We'll get burned to a crisp. Hold on, future Clarisse gave me something earlier; it might help." Annabeth rummaged through her backpack. "Ahah! Here, put this on your skin. Thank the gods future Clarisse seems to actually tolerate us—my older self must've forgotten about this attack for some reason."

"Yeah, yeah," Percy said distractedly, rubbing sunscreen into his arms, "now's not the time to talk, Annabeth. The other campers need back-up."

He tossed the sunscreen back at Annabeth, and charged up the hill. Annabeth scowled, but also began to cover her arms and legs in sunscreen lotion.

"Tyson," she said, addressing the cyclops, "go help Percy; make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Tyson nodded seriously, and turned to jog after Percy. Packing away the sunscreen and pulling out her dagger and invisibility cap, Annabeth also charged.

 

* * *

 

"Lady Hecate," Luke greeted the titan cordially. She ignored him, instead passing her gaze over her two fellow time travelers.*

"Follow quickly and quietly," she instructed curtly. "If we are discovered because my Mist was unable to fully divert anything too suspicious, it will be of no fault of mine."

She turned and glided away, feet somehow not even touching the ground. A polecat that sat on her shoulders hissed viciously at them. Future Percy blinked and Annabeth rolled her eyes. The two exchanged exasperated glances. Those were powerful female Mythical beings for you _._

Luke, who was trailing behind the goddess, impatiently motioned for them to hurry up. The couple scampered up the hill after the titan as white mist began to roll around them. Hecate led them up towards the barrier of the camp heading straight through the seemingly impenetrable hedge, passing through the plants as if she were a wraith. Percy tried to follow the same way, charging straight into the brush, before letting out a small yelp and rapidly retreating.

"Percy,  _really,_ " Annabeth sighed quietly, and pulled out her new dagger she had commissioned to be made by the Hephaestus cabin members. She began to hack away at the branches to clear a path even as Percy grimaced sheepishly and inspected the red scratches decorating his arms. Luke pulled out his celestial bronze sword and joined Annabeth in hacking away at the underbrush. Within a few minutes they had made a small trail through the mess, and the three jogged up the slope of the hill to where Hecate was standing, looking irritated.

"Well? What took you so long?" She snapped, and without waiting for a reply twirled around and continued her graceful glide across the magical barrier of Camp Half-Blood and into the field of strawberries beside the camp buildings. There were a few Satyrs in the strawberry fields, but the Mist easily swirled around them and obscured the demigods and titan from view.

"Why do we need to hide from the Satyrs? Don't they already know who we are?" Percy whispered loudly.

"Now is not the time for such questions. All will be explained to you when we arrive at our destination."

"Okay..." Percy mumbled, and Annabeth glanced at him warningly. Percy, thankfully, got the message and didn't say anything that could get him into trouble.

The small group crept through the strawberry fields, heading towards the forest in a sort of zig-zag fashion to get around the strawberry bushes without cutting a path through them. In the distance,the clashing of swords, cries of fear and pain, and the roar of fire echoed across the valley. Luke cast a few concerned glances in the direction of the battle, but didn't run off to help. Percy and Annabeth only exchanged worried looks.

At one point, the demigods were sure they had been spotted when a satyr appeared at the end of the row of bushes, trotting frantically towards them. All three demigods stiffened, only for the creature to continue on past them with nary a glance towards the conspicuous group. Hecate tsk'd, as if she was disappointed that they had ever doubted her abilities.

They made it to the forest safely, and continued on through the familiar trees easily, the dryads helpfully bending their branches away from the small group to clear a path. The demigods and titan encountered no monsters, and soon approached the cluster of large stones marking the entrance of the Labyrinth. Hecate did not bother to search for the symbol that opened the passage, instead floating straight down into the rocks. Undeterred even with their mostly unhelpful guide, Percy easily found the entrance from his old memory of the place. The three appeared in the Labyrinth, the walls dark and gloomy, and a single glowing Mark of Daedalus carved into the stone of the wall.

Hecate was already drifting down the corridor, the light from the torches flickering over her graceful form, eerily highlighting the way her hair seemed to wave in a nonexistent wind like a ghost. Percy shivered lightly, though Annabeth and Luke seemed to be mostly unaffected by the titan's creepy otherworldly appearance.

The group was led deep into the maze, following the goddess through a series of seemingly random tunnels that flickered in and out of sight, and constantly shifted between stone, brick or metal walls.

Luke had been looking a bit pale, Annabeth a bit annoyed, and Percy had been starting to think that maybe their guide wasn't as competent as he'd originally assumed when they began to hear voices up ahead.

"It couldn't just have  _walked_ down here!"

"How else did the thing get here then?"

"Maybe It was the Fates, or past gods?"

"Stay out of this, Hermes!"

"Geez, dear sister, just trying to help."

Hecate sighed, exasperated, and Percy, Annabeth, and Luke soon found themselves having to jog to keep up with Hecate's pace.

The arguing got progressively louder, though the end of the tunnel looked no closer, but between one moment and the next the three demigods were suddenly standing in a large room, full of demigods, gods, Grover, Chiron, and a corpse.

"...What," Annabeth said eloquently. Percy just kinda...nodded in agreement.

The large group of mixed beings were surrounding the Oracle-mummy-thing of the current timeline, with the future gods of the Council standing at the front of the group.

Apollo was the first to notice the group.

"Ah, cousin, or some other familial relation, you're back!" He said enthusiastically, "and with one, two three—" he counted, "three demigods, too! Maybe the Oracle will speak to one of you three, hm?" He winked conspiratorially.

Hecate just sort of ignored the childish god and floated away. The rest of the large group turned towards the three, a few whispered conversations starting up. "My son!" Poseidon beamed, "it's good to see you again."

"You as well, Annabeth," Athena acknowledged, not one to be out done.

Hermes shot a quick grin at Luke.

"Silence!" Zeus boomed, trying to take control of the chaos. Poseidon and Hades rolled their eyes, but the group settled down easily enough. "Athena, my favored daughter, would you explain the situation to these three?"

Athena inclined her head, and stepped forward. "The Oracle was found walking towards this room today, though how it found it is a mystery, and collapsed here naught ten minutes ago. We have yet to remove it, seeing as it is most likely here for a reason. However, it has not responded to any being to approach it thus far. We would like you three to try, for obvious reasons."

Percy grimaced, Annabeth scowled, and Luke stared at her skeptically.

"I'm not from the future," Luke said. "Why should the thing react because of my presence?"

"Just try it already!" Ares cut in irritably, "Get on with it! There's more interesting things to do then just standing around this dead pile of—"

"Don't talk like that to my son," Hermes said frostily.

"Tch. Whatever," Ares grumbled.

Luke sighed, but stepped closer to the mummy. Nothing happened.

"Right! That takes care of—" Luke cut himself off abruptly, noticing for the first time the green soupy Mist that had started to pour out of the mummy's eye sockets.

A whispery voice began to speak:

_"Seven of wisdom, storm, earth, sea and thieves_

_Tread o'er threads of time carefully._

_When on this quest you must beware_

_For the greatest beings await you there._

_Time has been changed, to start anew_

_Nothing is certain, so we warn you:_

_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_Is doomed to die against all odds._

_To save or destroy the world they must_

_Come together 'fore all is dust._

_One Time to live, the other to die_

_One shall be saved, the other destroyed."_

"What?" Thalia, who had elbowed her way to the front of the group, said sharply, "What in Dad's name is it saying?"

The air in the room was suddenly heavy, like before a great storm.

"We've changed time," Annabeth said, face white with dread, "and now even the Fates can't be sure of the outcome. The universe is ripping apart and we somehow have to stop it."

"Hey, I'm just as eager for the apocalypse as the next guy," drawled Percy finally, "but couldn't this have waited for after we dealt with the other apocalyptic threats first? There's still our time's Gaea, this time's Kronos, and this time's Gaea to deal with. Honestly, can't these monsters and prophecies and high and mighty beings be a little more considerate and pick a better time to try for world domination? Like, you know, maybe make a schedule or something. 'Cause it's probably smarter to wait and see if the guy before you will actually succeed in their world domination before trying yourself. Honestly, at this rate Gaea and Kronos will probably kill each other off and we won't even have to—"

"Percy, be serious for once," Annabeth growled, "we're dealing with the destruction of time itself! This isn't a joke."

Apollo and Hermes tried to muffle their laughter. Many of the gods and demigods were grinning.

"Well, I don't know," Chiron chimed in from the back of the group, "I find Perseus' sense of humor rather refreshing."

A fresh wave of laughter rippled through the rest of the group, the tense atmosphere gone.

Annabeth spun to face her old mentor and glared threateningly. Chiron's eyes twinkled merrily.

Athena began to speak, fed up with the banter. "The point is, the Fates say that seven sons and daughters of the storm, earth, thieves, and seaare to go on this quest. Traditionally, only threewouldbe sent, but since the Fatessay otherwise...It's obvious that they mean the children of the 'Big Three,' and Hermes' children, but which ones?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You may have noticed I included Hecate with the group of gods and goddesses sent to the past. Any god/goddess (or titan, in this case) that had a cabin in camp dedicated to them in the Heroes of Olympus series has been transported into the new timeline.


	3. In Which Younger Percy is Just As Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger Percy is really, really annoyed with how no one ever seems to tell him anything. 
> 
> Clarisse also might be acting a bit more friendly than usual. 
> 
> Mr. D, past or future, will forever be an unlikable jerk.

Thirteen-year-old Percy collapsed on the ground, even as the golden monster bulls disintegrated into golden sand. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a pair of Nike's shoes approach him. The shoes stopped next to his head, and after a moment, a familiar voice sighed.

"Seaweed Brain, I've got a water bottle, if you'd like one."

With a groan, Percy rolled over, blinking up at Annabeth. Her head blocked the sun from shining in his eyes, a fond but exasperated expression on her face. A plastic water bottle was dropped onto his stomach, and Percy let out a small "Oof," even as he picked up the bottle and unscrewed the cap.

"Did you get this from your magic never-ending backpack?" He asked as he proceeded to take a large gulp of water and then dump the rest of it on his head.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and roughly nudged his side with her foot. "Get up, you seaweed brain, we need to go."

Percy was saved from having to actually get up when Clarisse appeared on the other side of him, also kicking Percy's ribs. Percy winced and hissed. Okay, so maybe getting up would have been the better option; Percy's ribs throbbed painfully in confirmation.

"What, Clarisse?" Annabeth snapped.

Clarisse sneered. "Future me told me to give you the update about what's going on at camp. And Jackson, just 'cause my older self is buddies with you doesn't mean I am. You're still gonna get pummeled when we play capture the flag."

"What? Why?" Percy groaned, and rolled over on his stomach.

"Percy, you've got grass in your hair," Annabeth said absentmindedly. "What could've happened in just the hour I was gone that you need to inform us about?" She asked Clarisse.

"That creepy old Oracle in the big house walked through Camp and into the forest. Apparently, according to big me, it's now in the Labyrinth, where the time travelers are campin' out. The crazy new camp leader tried to send people in after it, but nobody got the chance to, because that's when my patrol team was attacked by the metal bulls, so all the demigods that could actually survive the forest to follow the Oracle were needed to fight. And even then, we were losing." Here Clarisse paused and grimaced, like she'd smelled something rotten. "Until, of course, our little hero Jackson and his girlfriend came barging in to save the day."

Annabeth scowled and Percy jumped to his feet.

"I'm not his—" "She's not my—"

"—girlfriend!" The two protested.

Clarisse smirked. "Your older selves say otherwise."

Annabeth groaned.

Percy faltered. "What?"

"Well, let's just say—" Clarisse wasn't able to finish.

A commotion was going on on the other side of the battle site.

"Oh, Hades!" Percy swore, "Tyson!”

”Stop!" Percy hollered, beginning to run, "He's on our side!"

The campers, who, after killing the bull, had turned on Tyson, muttered to themselves, not lowering their weapons, but stopped trying to attack the cyclops. Percy didn't stop running until he'd reached the group, pressing a hand against his side to stave off a cramp.

"Stop, stop—he's—he's a good guy. Don't hurt him." Percy turned to Tyson. "You okay, big guy?"

Tyson nodded tearfully. "They were going to kill Tyson!" The baby cyclops wailed, "Tyson was only trying to help!"

"Yeah, I know, big guy, don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Percy patted Tyson's arm consolingly. He turned to the campers, all of which either had an air of incredulity or wariness. "Guys, this is Tyson. He's a baby cyclops. He doesn't want to hurt anyone, okay? He's a good guy."

Clarisse came marching up the hill. "What're you doing just standing around for? The wounded campers need to get to the medic tent, now!" The campers burst into action, crawling over every inch of the attack site, picking up weapons and helping up campers that were too injured to walk. "We got lucky," Clarisse said gruffly. "No casualties. Would've been different if the future campers didn't train us."

"Yeah," was all Percy could think to say.

Clarisse shook her head. "Doesn't matter anyway. Need to get to the Big House, let Tantalus know what's happened." She turned to stalk off.

"Wait, who's Tantalus?"

Clarisse grunted. "The activities director."

"What? I thought Chiron was the activity director."

"Chiron's hiding out with the time travelers. Don't tell me your older self didn't tell you anything," Clarisse groaned.

"Well, I think they mentioned Tantalus..."

Clarisse pinched the bridge of her nose, before aiming a scowl at Percy. Whatever she was going to say, however, was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Percy, we need to go." Annabeth was glancing uneasily at the forest behind the strawberry fields. Oh, right. They needed to meet up with their older selves. And maybe, Percy thought bitterly, somebody would actually tell him what was going on, for once.

"Have fun, Owl Brains, Fish Face," Clarisse drawled. "It'll be quite the...adventure...to find our guests without a guide."

"You mean you're not coming?" Percy asked.

"Of course not, Jackson," Clarisse snapped irritably, "I have to update Tantalus on the attack, remember? I don't have time to help you two losers, even if I wanted to."

Percy grimaced. For a moment, Percy had thought Clarisse was at least somewhat amicable towards them.

"We can wait," Annabeth replied, eyes sharp. Clarisse grumbled, sending a glare in the daughter of Athena's direction.

"It'll be annoying if you hang around Camp any longer than you have to," she mused, "I guess I can take you there, as long as you don't...irritate me." She grinned viciously. "You'll have to wait, though." She spun on her heel and stomped into camp, not checking to see if the group of three would follow.

Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth hurried after her, leaving a dying yellow pine tree behind them.

 

* * *

 

The camp seemed...different. The yellow grass crunched under the demigods' feet, and the strawberry fields looked like it was all the plants could do just to stay a pale green. The walk to the dinner pavilion was quiet, except for Tyson's enthusiastic reaction to just about everything the demigods came across.

When they arrived, Clarisse headed over to where Mr. D and a skinny, pale, and unkept man in a prison jumpsuit sat. A few campers sat at the tables, but the dinner horn had yet to sound, so the pavilion was mostly empty.

"There was an attack on the Southwest border of camp," she said briskly.

"I trust it was taken care of?" The scruffy homeless man asked.

"Of course. There were many injuries, a few severe, but otherwise no casualties."

"Hm," the man grinned, "your job was well done, Ms. Clarisse. Truly an accomplishment to be proud of."

Clarisse blushed and scowled at the ground. "I just did my job, sir."

Mr. D cut off Tantalus' reply. "I don't suppose you could tell us what these monsters that attacked were?" Clarisse opened to her mouth to respond. "No, wait, I don't care," Dionysus told her disinterestedly, "Run along now, Ms. Ta Roo."

Clarisse grit her teeth, and for a moment Percy thought she was going to snap and say something she'd probably end up regretting. Instead, the daughter of Ares simply stalked away.

Mr. D watched her go with a bored gaze. "I suppose that might've been a bit harsh. Oh well, I'm sure her daddy-dearest will make her feel better." He turned to face Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. "Ah, you brought a...cyclops with you. Why didn't you kill it?"

"What? Why would we do that?!" Percy yelped.

Tyson looked terrified. "No! No, Tyson does not want to be killed! Killing is bad!" Tyson muttered in fear.

Annabeth, after a bit of hesitation on her part, patted his arm comfortingly.

"Right," Mr. D said at last, "Leave it here, and I suppose we'll have to figure out what to do with it."

" _He_ is not an _it_ , _Tyson_ is a _he_ ," Percy mumbled mutinously.

" _Oh_ , that reminds me," Mr. D said, "Johnson, I need to discuss something rather important with you, unfortunately."

Percy glared, and struggled not to say anything. Knowing him, anything that came out of his mouth would probably be something insulting that could get him in trouble.

"Come, Jameson, let's walk to the lake. I've heard it's particularly unpleasant for mortals who can't avoid mosquito bites." Mr. D, in all his cheetah print polo shirt and purple khaki glory, began to amble away from the pavilion. "Well, Jameson? I haven't got all day," he called over his shoulder.

"It's Jackson," Percy muttered, though he knew his correction was futile.

"Right, my apologies, Joe Ellen."

Percy's teeth clenched.

The short walk to the lake was spent in silence, Mr. D busy with his can of Diet Coke and Percy distractedly glancing towards the dining pavilion and the dark forest every once in awhile. Finally they came to the shore, and for a moment, all that one could hear was the buzzing of mosquitos. The sun was beginning to set, casting its warm glow over Percy and the god, giving a deceptively calm setting to the rather tense meeting.

Finally, Mr. D spoke. "You know, Parker, if you or the others had just asked, I'm sure we could've made arrangements for your...visitors."

Percy stiffened. Before he could stop himself, he glanced towards the forest.

Mr. D smiled grimly. "I'm still not quite sure how you all thought you could hide this from a camp director, a god no less, but I never claimed to understand how a mortal thinks. My older self, on the other hand..." Mr. D trailed off, before sighing dramatically.

Percy was still as tense as a taut bowstring.

"Relax, Peter, what the other gods don't know won't hurt them." Mr. D yawned, though his eyes gleamed. "It's only fair, after all."

In the distance, the dinner horn blew. Percy could hear the campers loudly begin to head up to the dining pavilion.

"Right," Percy muttered, though he still relaxed to some extent. "Was that all?...sir," he said belatedly.

Mr. D sighed. "Yes, Johnson. Off you go now, undoubtedly to whatever new hair-brained scheme you or some version of you has cooked up."

Percy definitely didn't bother to say goodbye to the wine god, and quickly left Dionysus at the lake, heading towards where Annabeth and Clarisse were waiting, a ways away from the dining pavilion.

"Right, let's go already," Clarisse snapped irritably.

Percy pushed away any thoughts on the mind-game Mr. D was undoubtedly playing. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, Jackson! Now let's go before someone who doesn't know catches us!"

Annabeth nodded wordlessly, before placing her invisibility cap on her head. Clarisse frowned, muttering something about stupid unfair gifts and favoritism, before motioning the group to follow. For a moment, Percy hesitated. He glanced back at the pavilion guiltily, before shaking his head. Tyson would be fine. Probably.

They slipped through the camp carefully, though there wasn't much of a need for it, as most of the campers weren't in the habit of skipping meals. The silence was stiff and menacing, and every time Percy heard a noise, he almost jumped a foot in the air. Luckily, however, they made it to the edge of the forest with no trouble.

Percy squinted at the dark forest that lined almost a third of the camp border. Clarisse was inspecting the ground, probably looking for a trail of trial marker of some sort. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw a few nymphs dart around the tree trunks. Warily, Percy turned to ask Clarisse if they could enter the forest. As he did so, he spotted a flash of bright orange hiding in the trees. Percy walked a little closer to the spot where he'd seen it. A brown curly head of hair and two tiny horns poked out of the bushes.

"Grover?" The bushes shook, and Percy rolled his eyes. "Grover, I know you're there."

Annabeth took off her invisibility cap, shimmering into existence a few feet away from Percy, obviously curious. The bushes began to shake more noticeably now, and a soft "ow!" came from the thicket. A few moments later, Grover stumbled out, leaves and twigs stuck in his hair and scratches going up and down his legs.

"Maa," Younger Grover bleated nervously, looking up at the demigods. "What're you guys doing here?"

"You mean what are _you_ doing here," Percy said pointedly. "I _thought_ you wanted to look for Pan this summer."

Grover shuffled from side to side nervously, eyes darting everywhere but straight at them. "My older self changed my mind. He—he knows where Pan is, and he promised to show me later."

There was a pause.

"Let's just go already," Clarisse said impatiently, making to shoulder past the satyr.

"No, wait! Don't!" Grover yelped frantically, leaping in front of Clarisse.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes. Grover shrank back, before visibly mustering up courage.

“I'm...I'm not supposed to let you go in," Grover said, determination written all over his features.

"What?" Percy asked incredulously, "Grover, what's this all about?"

"I, I'm sorry Perce, I really am, but...I was told not to let you go to the labyrinth until they say so."

"Who's _they_?" Percy demanded.

"All the time travelers, _duh_."

Percy whirled to face Clarisse. "And how'd _you_ know that?"

Clarisse bristled. "It's obvious, isn't it? He can't let you go in because the future gods and demigods told him to."

Percy snarled, kicking a rock angrily. It ricocheted off a tree and whizzed over Grover's head. Grover flinched.

"Why? Why don't they ever tell us anything?! It's always 'do this' and 'do that' and 'Hey, we're going to put you in mortal danger and not tell you why, have fun!'—Don't look at me like that Annabeth, you know it's true!"

"Um, Percy..." Annabeth murmured warningly. She wasn't looking at Percy, gaze focused on the forest in front of them.

"What?" He snapped.

"Hello Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth. Thank you for guarding the forest, Mr. Underwood, but I believe it is no longer necessary. I came to fetch Percy and Annabeth myself, but I see that was not necessary."

Percy's eyes widened. "Chiron!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a note about past Clarisse's behavior:  
> Clarisse is...complicated. She's not absolutely furious at Percy for stealing her fight to impress her father and get a quest because she's been spending a lot of the year with the future version of her father, who, as much as he's a "tough love" kind of guy, was at least there. Also, her older self has warned her off of fighting with Percy. So mostly all the rage and grudges are simmering under the surface, bottled up until the pressure causes an explosion.
> 
> Sorry the writing was so bad, I’m still getting used to writing in third person. >.<


End file.
